Sazh Katzroy
Sazh Katzroy is a playable character in Final Fantasy XIII and in a downloadable episode of Final Fantasy XIII-2. He appears as a non-player character in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. He was voiced by Reno Wilson. Appearance Sazh is a middle-aged man with an afro in which he keeps an unnamed chocobo chick. He wears a long, olive coat over khaki trousers, a white button-down shirt, and black buckled engineer boots. His l'Cie mark is on his chest, half-hidden under his shirt. He keeps his two pistols in holsters strapped to his thighs. In Final Fantasy XIII-2, Sazh is the only playable character from the previous game not to get a redesign, and he also retains this appearance in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Personality Despite being physically the eldest of the Final Fantasy XIII playable party, Sazh has a youthful, carefree, and lively personality. Sazh is a goodhearted man whose relationship with his son, Dajh, serves as his drive. His selflessness is shown when he considers sacrificing himself to keep Dajh from becoming a Cie'th, a monster a l'Cie who fails his Focus becomes. He is silly at times, mostly when he is in near-death situations, but Sazh has a strong will of justice and is always willing to help his teammates. Through his friendship with Vanille, Sazh is revealed to be forgiving, and through his quest to rescue Dajh, generally (but not always) hopeful. In contrast to the rest of the party, Sazh is more level-headed and mature, often serving as the voice of reason and interjects his opinion when someone is on the verge of letting their emotions get the best of them. He thinks of the rest of the party as "the kids", though seems to respect Lightning and Fang. By the time of Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Sazh has lost his cheerfulness for grief. He is quick to anger and perpetually frustrated with a frown on his face. Powers and Abilities In battle, Sazh uses twin pistols that can transform into an assault rifle, making him a ranged combatant. He is also a skilled air pilot, as he often handles the flying for his team when they stumble upon an aircraft. Sazh's primary paradigm roles are Commando, Ravager, and Synergist. He specializes in fire magic, learns Haste early on, and his unique full ATB special skill is Cold Blood. Unlike other Commando's, Sazh cannot launch enemies into the air. As a L'cie, Sazh has an eidolith and his personal Eidolon is Brynhildr - a female fire-elemental Eidolon knight that can transform into a race car in her Gestalt Mode. As a Synergist, Sazh can bestow En-spells to change her elemental characteristics, making her a diverse force to be reckoned with. Trivia * An early concept art for Sazh depicts him as a white-skinned man with shoulder length brown hair and a military uniform with with various mechanical mounts on his coat for his equipment. ** His original name was going to be Baz. * In the Final Fantasy XIII-2 Brain Blast quiz, Sazh used to be a train conductor before becoming an air pilot. * Sazh's eidolith is the shape of a chocobo feather. Navigation Category:Final Fantasy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Suicidal Category:Elementals Category:Spouses Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Magic Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Parents Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Monster Slayers Category:Martial Artists